New Life
by KaizerDragoon
Summary: Harry Potter is welcomed into the world of the Gods and to master magic in its rawest form. an:I deleted the story revised it then reposted it, hopefully it's better.
1. Chapter 1

Saints

Legends say that their power rivals the gods, beauty of mythical stature, but they are kind and understanding.

Serving the goddess Athena, to save all mankind from the rage of the other gods.

What would happen to the world if they found out about them being true or more specifically the wizarding world?

ΨΩΨΩΨΩ

§England§

In a little town in England there was a young boy running for his life. Through the streets, into the park and into the trees away from the other residents of the town, continuously being chased by men in black robes wearing masks. "You can run but you can't hide any longer Potter!" taunted .one of the men.

Still running and praying to get out alive was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, but tonight it might be changed to the boy who almost got away.

Then out of nowhere a loud voice shouted "leave him alone!"

Up above them in the trees was a figure with flowing emerald green hair, and Carrabin blue eyes, he wore light pink armor with a gold pattern on it. He also dawned golden chains, all in all he looked like an angel not a real threat, but something in Harry told him otherwise.

The death eaters though did not seem to sense this, and attacked. "Avada Kadavra"

Harry couldn't turn away as he saw those green lights headed for the young man that was trying to save him. He couldn't breathe, as the lights hit his delicate looking armor.

But the curse the death eater, cast was swallowed in a golden light, when the light dimed one could see that the chains the mysterious man held where what stopped the curse, circling so fast around their bearer, they seemed to make a wall of stars and not a wall of chains.

Harry's strange rescuer jumped high over head obscuring the moon for but a moment, and in a flash it was over. All the death eaters that had once been trying to kill Harry lay on the ground motionless, as if struck by lightning.

"Are you alright?" jolting Harry from his thoughts, the question was soft spoken but assuring in the fact no harm was to come to him.

"I'm fine now, thank you." Harry replied uncertain, now looking at his rescuer face to face, he looked no older than Harry himself, but his eyes held more knowledge, sorrow and pain than Dumbledore's, he had world wary eyes.

The sound of people approaching on foot through the forest could now be heard clearly coming in their direction, but whose side they were on was unknown.

Quickly, as though through instinct the young man took Harry's hand in his own and in a flash of light the forest had disappeared, and in its place was a mountain side. On the mountain side was villages and markets. And up the center were twelve of what looked to be temples, and up at the top was a magnificent palace. Harry turned to stare at the young man in question of these events.

His rescuers eyes widened as if remembering something, and Harry was soon given the answer as to what.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Shun Andromeda, what's yours?" His rescuer, now named 'Shun' said.

A bit startled from the sudden question he replied "My name is Harry, Harry Potter, and if I may ask where are we?"

"Oh dear, I guess the incoming company made me forget to give you an explanation. You're in Sanctuary the home of the Saints of Athena. Right now I'm supposed to take you to the Pope, so I'll explain on the way."

As they started walking or being half dragged in Harry's case, to the temples, Shun started talking again.

"Saints are fighters that protect the world from being destroyed by the other gods, and serve the goddess Athena; there are 88 saints in all. Each saint has an armor called a cloth that represents one of the 88 constellations such as mine, the cloth of Andromeda."

By this time they had come to the first temple.

"These temples represent the twelve constellations of the zodiac; this temple is the temple of Aries." Answered Shun.

The inside of the temple was simple and strait forward really, but it looked more like a hall way to Harry.

"Mu are you here, I have someone I want you to meet."

"I am here Shun; I take it our guest has arrived." came an answer from behind one of the pillars that lined the sides of the hall. There was a young man around 5' 7", with long lavender hair that nearly touched the floor, he had bright green eyes and to purple dots on his forehead where his eyebrows were supposed to be. He wore a simple light brown tunic with a brownish green scarf around his neck.

"Yes he is, but I'm afraid he was being chased when I found him, could you heal his wounds?"

"Yes I can." Mu walked up to Harry and placed his hand over one of the many cuts he had gained during the chase. A warm tingling sensation covered Harry's body and before he knew it all of his wounds had been healed.

"There you go, but you had best come back for a full check up just in case, oh and Shun I believe we should leave him in Aldebaran's care for a while." Mu said poking Harry in the stomach.

With a smile and a nod Shun said his thanks and good bye's to Mu as he and Harry left.

"What do you think of Mu, Harry?"

"He was really nice, but who is Aldebaran Shun?"

"He's lives in the next temple, the temple of Taurus. You'll like him to Harry, he's a great cook, although he's part giant, you won't mind will you Harry?" Shun asked out of concern for his friend.

"I don't mind at all really, the grounds keeper at my school is part giant to actually."

Shuns expression softened into a smile as they kept going up, which made Harry wonder, how many stairs we're there?

When they entered the temple they were immediately greeted by who Harry guessed was Aldebaran.

He was indeed part giant, easily ten or more feet tall. He had a muscular figure, dark brown hair and brown grey eyes; he wore a similar outfit to Mu's only without the scarf and much larger in size.

"Hello Shun and hello to you to Harry, I'm glad you both made it back safe and sound. If you like I can get you something to eat?" Aldebaran said while shaking Harry's hand.

"Thank you for your offer but we must decline for now, there are many others for Harry to meet before the night is through, but it would be wonderful if we may join you for breakfast, if we could?"

"No worries, and your more that welcome to come for breakfast, I'll make some extra, Harry here is thinner than you Shun, if it's possible." Aldebaran laughed in good nature before waving the duo off as they started for the Gemini temple.

"I hope you have an appetite Harry because you'll need it with the amount of food Aldebaran cooks."

They laughed together for a while before stopping before the Gemini temple entrance, only there were two temples.

"It's an illusion; both Gemini and Virgo are masters of illusions." Harry just nodded his head still confused as heck.

"Saga, Kanon, Harry is a guest on orders from both Pope Shion and Lady Athena."

The air warped and twisted around the two temples until there was only one Gemini temple in front of the duo.

In the door way there were two people that looked nearly the exact same.

The one on the left had darker hair color than the one on the right. They stood around 6 feet tall, had blue hair and blue eyes, but what they wore was different. The one on the left wore long dark blue robes almost black, with red and gold trim and a cord belt.

The other man on the right was wearing something similar to Mu and Aldebaran, but the top was light blue and he had bandages wrapped around his wrists.

"Harry, these are the Gemini twins; Saga on the left and Kanon on the right."

"Please come in and out of the night time air." Said Saga

As they all entered the temple Kanon said "We were told you were being chased when Shun found you, so you obviously didn't have time to pack or anything, so if there's anything you can't live without just say so and we can get it for you."

Harry thought for a moment about it and nodded, then paused. "Why do I have to stay here anyway, and why are you helping me?" he blurted out. (an: sorry, completely forgot about that. ^-^')

The others had neutral expressions on their faces, before Saga turned to face Harry fully and said firmly leaving no room for argument "Everything will be explained in full when you speak with the Pope, until then you will have to remain patient and wait a while longer for your answers."

With that they both vanished into thin air.

Harry stared shocked at the place they once stood for two reasons, and Shun seemed to know what these reasons were.

"Harry, the saints don't know much themselves, all we really know is that you have the power to stop someone with a false 8th sense also known as the Arayashiki, it will be further explained when you meet Pope Shion" with a grin he continued "and as for how they vanished like that their able to teleport, like a port key or what else wizards use, all gold saints can."

The other temples were much like the first three; Death Mask was not someone Harry wanted to meet again, at least not alone, though he seemed slightly scared of Shun for some reason?

Aioria was a happy person and someone Harry had much in common with as to how they were treated when they were kids.

Shaka was apparently one of Shuns masters, had 12 other students and was a master of the mind.

Shun had set it up so Harry would attend classes with him so he could strengthen his mind.

Dohko looked to be 18 but ended up being 267 because of some spell that he had learned, now long since forgotten. Wouldn't Voldemort like that!

Milo was next and although he had a friendly personality Harry felt that he knew very well how to kill, and he was proven right when Milo congratulated him on his instincts. That was when Harry found out Milo was a trained assassin, lovely. Sweatdrops.

Aioros was Aioria's older brother, and apparently had been dead the past 13 some odd years, anyone other than Harry confused?  
Aioros and Shun just laughed and said it would be explained later.

Shura was a good friend of Aioros and a person who was loyal to his cause by any and all means.

Camus to say the least was a brick of ice, the same goes for his temple.  
"He's one of the three ice saints among all the saints and doesn't really show emotion to… well nearly just about everyone." Was the answer Harry got.

Aphrodite … Harry had to say that if Shun hadn't told him otherwise, I would have thought Aphrodite a girl.

The last stretch of stairs was covered in thorny roses, making it impossible to go any further or so it seemed to Harry.

"Aphrodite, if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you please move your roses." Shun called back to the temple and in a flurry of petals the roses had wrapped themselves around the pillars that lined the way.

The palace up close was a grand sight to see. The structure was made of white marble, with large balconies for parties; leading up the door was a marble path way with two small streams on either side running down to the roses. The doors themselves were made of some type of magic resistant metal, it looked bluish silver, and was framed in gold plated steel.

After gaining entry from the guards, Harry saw the inside was even more amazing. The halls were much like the temples but washed with white, instead of brownish gold. The floors had either stunning mosaics that mapped out the 88 constellations as stars or separately as what the stars represent or with soft velvet rugs. The windows were stained glass in the shape of people and creatures that glowed in the torch light.

When Harry and Shun enter the main hall it had a warm feel even though it was a place of business, probably meaning they worked in this room a lot.

The floors were dark gray almost black; all the walls were covered in lush tapestries and had two large fire places near the end of the room on either side. The ceiling was painted to look like the night sky, not just the constellations. At the end of the room by the fires was a throne and on that throne was a man wearing a black mask.

As Harry and Shun came closer to the man Shun took off his helmet and knelt on one knee, Harry then followed his example.

"Pope Shion, I am glad you are well. As requested I have brought Harrison James Potter to Sanctuary, but he was being chased at the time of departure and was not able to inform his relatives or pack his belongings, the Gemini twins have already offered to fetch them."

The Pope was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Thank you Andromeda Shun, but if I may ask Harrison who is it that was chasing you?"

"Please call me Harry, and the men that were chasing me are called Death Eaters Sir, their leader Voldemort has wanted me dead since I was a baby."

Shion gave Harry a very thoughtful look, or so it seemed, through the mask, and nodded. (an: he's over 200 years old he already knows about the wizard war for pete sake)

"Very well, Harry, tomorrow you will go with the Gemini twins to gather your belongings, in the mean time you shall stay with Dragon Shiryu, one of Shuns half brothers. That is all for now, you will need your strength for what is a head."

Shiryu was rather calm and collected and also quite knowledgeable. He had long black hair that went to his waist line, had silvery green eyes that were slightly misted over from being rendered blind twice Shun told Harry before leaving. 'ouch' were Harry's thoughts. He had white silk pants for sleeping and no top, exposing his many scars and his dragon tattoo.

"Catch" Shiryu shouted from across Harry's new room and threw some clothes at Harry to sleep in.  
"They'll be rather big but from the clothes you're wearing now I'd guess you're used to it. The bathroom is just down the hall, and be careful Okko sleeps right across from you to your left and is not a morning person. I'm just across the hall, oh and before I forget Shunrei sleeps three rooms down so be careful."

With that said Shiryu left to bed, from the bags under his eyes Harry could tell he had dent had much sleep in a long time.

So I changed clothes and went to sleep in the soft bed. 'I wonder what tomorrow will bring?'

An: as you have already seen every one is now alive, and not just because the story needs them. And I have no idea what year this it for Harry but Sirius is still alive. And if you want to know more about Saint Seiya just message, but for Harry Potter, I haven't even read the first book, all I know is what I read in fanfictions. Yes it's a shame I know.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

An: To all the people that read the first chapter, HARRY IS NOT IN CHINA, everyone lives in Sanctuary. And thank you Gematria for pointing out my computer has problems.

As Sanctuary started to rise, Apollo's light had yet to shine. All other sensible creatures continued to sleep, but then again when had wizards been counted among the sensible, yes a new era was dawning before Harry, who had discovered one of the world's most ancient and powerful secrets. (an: yes very cheese I know)

Two hours later the light was just starting to rise as Apollo started his trip across the sky, waking Harry from his slumber. A knock on his door told Harry it was time to get up and out of bed as Harry walked over to see who was at the door.

Standing there was a young girl around Harrys age, but he couldn't think of anything else in his head through the sleepy haze.

"Good morning sleepy head, Shun will be here in an hour to take you to Aldebaran's for breakfast, oh and my names Shunrei, bye." With that, as quick as a flash, she was gone.  
Blinking owlishly Harry looked at the empty space where Shunrei once stood.

Shunrei had black hair like Shiryu pulled back in a braid and grey eyes, and she was wearing a red chine's top and pants with flowers on them.

Closing the door with a tired sigh, Harry went and looked out the window over Sanctuary. His new home it felt but he knew he had to go back to the Dursleys some time.

Harry then grabbed a towel and went down the hall to where Shiryu said the bathroom was, when the door slammed opened into his face. Now on the cold stone floor looking up Harry saw a man with long brown hair in a wild mess and brown eyes, all he was wearing was a towel around his waist.

"Hey you all right, didn't mean to hit you like that." He said in a gruff voice holding out his hand. Harry took it and in one tug was up on his feet.

"Sorry about that, my names Okko, you must be Harry right?"

"Uh yeah, that would be me."

Okko laughed and smiled, "Well baths all yours Harry and don't worry about the hot water running out, it comes from an underground spring. Anyway see ya' round." He said walking down the hall to his room.

Now fully awake Harry went into the bathroom thinking it was the same as back in england, but he was wrong.

Marble for the floor and walls, there was a side door which led to who knows we're and a massive pool, at least for a bathroom, it covered at least half the room. As Harry striped down he heard footsteps coming from behind. Turning around there was a man with dark blue hair cut short, blue eyes and a scar running down his face to the bridge of his nose and like everyone else looked like he could beat a dragon without much trouble.

"So you're Harry Potter" he said as we both waded into the water. "My brother told me about you."

"Really who's he?"

"Shun, I'm his older brother Ikki, and you might want to hurry if you don't want to be late."

Realizing the time Harry got out of the pool grabbed the towel he had brought and ran strait to his room, hearing Ikki's chuckle the whole way.

Harry looked in the closet and found some robes like the one Saga was wearing. Shutting the closet door he then looked for something simpler in a chest at the end of the bed. Finding brown tunics Harry grabbed one and put it on hurriedly, and just in time to hear a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Shun.

"Just came to get you for breakfast. You ready?" Shun said tilting his head in question.

"Uh yeah but I'm having trouble with the shoes. Heh Heh." Harry laughed nervously, Shun laughed right along with Harry as he helped Harry put his shoes on.

The Temples were empty as the duo walked down to the second temple.

"Many have students to teach, or are training like all the others in Sanctuary." was the answer.

When Harry and Shun entered the Taurus temple the smell of food was everywhere. In the kitchen there was a set table for five people and a humming Aldebaran over the stove.

"Good morning Aldebaran, having a good day I see" came from behind us. Said speaker was Mu from the first temple, with him was a little boy around seven years old with bright red hair like the Weasley's his eyes were green like Mu's and he also had two purple dots on his forehead.

"That I am, and look who's here, Kiki it's been so long, looks like you've grown a few inches."

Aldebaran kneeled down to get a closer look at Kiki, when Kiki jumped and rung his hands as far around Aldebaran's neck as he could giving his a hug.

Aldebaran had a look of surprise on his face before it became a smile, as he lifted Kiki off the ground swinging and tossing him in the air while Shun, Mu and Harry all laughed at their silly antics.

When Aldebaran put Kiki down everyone took a seat at the table as Aldebaran set the food down before them.

There were pancakes, bacon, crystallized fruits and nuts, fresh everything; yogurt, bread, cheese, oatmeal and scones. To drink there was herbal tea, nectar, apple juice, cider, cordial, and Ale for Mu and Aldebaran.

Shun had been right about needing an appetite, everything was great and very filling, the conversation was friendly, mostly about Kiki's training with Mu, or some of Shun and his brothers, half and full, adventures, successfully making Shuns face brighter than Kiki's hair.

The stories were increasable, of how they stopped all the wrong Ares was causing, how they defeated the god warriors and then Poseidon and his sea generals, and finally how they faked their death to awaken their 8th sense so they could go to the land of the dead alive and defeat Hades.  
What Harry, Kiki and Aldebaran were surprised about is when Shun countered with the temple they made fall on their heads. Ouch! (an: as if Mu would tell Kiki about that and Aldebaran was dead at the time)

After breakfast Kiki took me on a trip around Sanctuary, it was beautiful beyond words.

The sky was a clear blue with a few fluffy white clouds, the ocean was the colour of Shuns eye's, it was calm and peaceful as the fisher men waded their nets into the water watching the dolphins jumps into the air. The landscape around Sanctuary was lush with majestic trees everywhere and splashed with brilliant color of the flowers growing everywhere. After a while they went back to the palace and into a court yard. It was simple, with a few chairs, benches and an outdoor couch, with an old fig tree and a pond with fish in the center of the court yard.

On the couch was a man with light green hair almost blond even, with lavender eyes and to dots on his forehead like Kiki. He was wearing simple white robes reading a book.

"Master Shion, Master Shion, can me and Harry go into the village to look around please."

Kiki ran up to the ruler of Sanctuary like it was an everyday occurrence.

Shion just laughed at Kiki's behavior, before looking at Harry and his red face.

"Yes you may but only if someone goes with you."

"Aw, I can take care of us both, and if I can't I can teleport right back here." And cue the puppy dog eyes.

"Sigh, I know that but you are not the Oracle Kiki, anything can happen. And another thing the puppy dog eyes never work."

"I'll go with them."

Kiki and Pope Shion both smiled at the familiar voice.

On the other side of the court yard was a young man with blond hair and a crystal blue eye, the other was covered in bandages. He wore a white top with light blue pants both made of thin material as though he hated the mild heat.

"Yay Hyoga's coming!" yelled Kiki as he tackled Hyoga to the ground.

"Oof" was all Hyoga could say as they hit the ground.

Shaking his head at Kiki's antics Shion turned to Harry.  
"Well now that that's settled you'll be needing some money won't you." reaching into a hidden pocket.

"That's not necessary Sir, its fine really, I don't need any money what you're doing for me now is more than what I could ever ask for." Harry stuttered out embarrass at taking someone else's money after giving him a good home.

"Nonsense Harry, everyone that lives in Sanctuary is my son or daughter without question of their past, their family, race or wealth. As long as they have good intentions they are welcome through our doors." Shion said as he handed Harry a bag of coins. Shion smiled once more before taking his book and left to attend other matters.

"Well then, shall we go?" Hyoga asked with Kiki still clinging to him on his back.

All Harry could do was nod as he stared at the money bag in his hands as Hyoga led him down the mountain side and into one of the villages.

Every were you looked there were people going about their day as normal without fear of any dark lord killing them. Everyone looked so happy to be alive and to be accepted some place.

Since coming to Sanctuary Harry had meet three Lemurians, a half giant, two dimension mages, a man that's almost a god, a man who looks 18 but it 267, a man who was apparently dead for 13 years and who knows what else Harry missed! (an: I do^-^)

Back to the village, they were now passed the housing development and were in the market plaza.  
There are so many smells and things to see. There was a pottery shop, a fabric shop, a glass works shop, a art shop, a flower shop, a black smith, a painter and a weaver. The food part of the market had a Bakery, a fruit stand, fish stand, a butcher, and more.

Harry, Hyoga and Kiki went to many of the shops, the fabric shop being the first to get Harry some of his own clothes.

On the way back up the mountain side Harry turned to Hyoga and asked him the question that had been bothering him since the meeting in the court yard.

"Hyoga, I've been meaning to ask, what happened to your eye?"

Hyoga froze in place, while Kiki looked up at him with worrying eyes.

"It was… gouged out, by a fellow trainee and my first friend when he became a traitor."

"Oh" was all Harry could say staring at the ground cursing at himself for being such an idiot.

"It's fine, besides he was being controlled against his will in a way. Anyway Kiki should teleport you to the palace so you won't be late. Bye." He then left to the Aquarius temple.

"Come on, Hyoga's right you'll be late." Seeing no response from Harry Kiki took Harry's hand and teleports them to Harry's room.

As Kiki rummaged through the closet Harry finally took a good look at the room he had been given. It had light beige walls and a thick earthy rug covered much of the floor. The bed was simple just like everything in Sanctuary, it was a four pollster bed with a deep blue colored canopy painted with stars, and the sheets were hand woven and were a beige color. The only other furniture in the room was a night stand, a chest for my clothes, and a desk.

"This will do, here." Something white then covered Harry's vision. When Harry took off what Kiki had thrown at him he saw an ordinary white blouse and jeans.

Shrugging in response Harry put them on. They were light and airy but comfortable.

As soon as Harry had put on the clothes, Kiki shoved him out of the room telling Harry to just keep walking until he got to a balcony.

Sighing Harry decided to take a closer look at the hall, it seemed to be the dorm rooms of Sanctuary, nothing to interesting besides the looks Harry got from some people though.

When Harry came to the balcony he saw four people at a table having tea, two were the Gemini twins and the other Pope Shion, but the last was a woman that Harry did not know.  
She had long purple hair and silvery eyes, and she wore a once again simple white Greek style dress.

Shion then spotted Harry standing by and waved for him to come over.

Upon sitting down, introductions began. "Harry I would like to introduce you to Lady Athena, the ruler of Sanctuary and the mortal goddess of wisdom." Shion said waving his hand to Athena.

"Good evening Harry, I suppose you would like some answers I presume?" Her smile was breath taking.

"Yes some answers would be nice. Thank you." Harry said politely.

"We'll then, for starters as you know the man named Voldemort has come back from the dead twice now, or so the wizards think. The real reason for this is because of one thing, you. If you were to die any one can kill Voldemort then, but there is another way that would spare your life and that is to use cosmos. It is the only thing that can kill him. Harry you are the only wizard who can wield the cosmos, and Sanctuary is one of the few places where it can be tot. So in the end it is your choice, do you train secretly here in sanctuary or do you forget all of this and live on with your life as it was before."

An: I know a lot of this is cheese but work with me here, anyway Harry Halloween =^-^= meow


	3. Chapter 3

An: Yay 3rd chapter is here!

Last time

"It's your choice Harry, will you stay and train here in secret or will you go back home and live life as usual?"

Tension filled the air, all waiting for an answer. "Sigh, first tell me, if you're the goddess of Wisdom, what life I have got to go back to besides the one you have given me."

Harry's smile was bright and happy, like when he reserved his first Christmas gift only brighter.

The tension drained from the surroundings and was replaced by the feeling of joy.

"Well then, if that's the case we have some work to do!" shouted Kanon as he jumped from his chair, nearly knocking the table over in excitement. Everyone laughed at the hilarious site.

Nodding his head Harry got up from his chair shortly followed by Saga.

As they were both practically dragged by a grinning Kanon down the hall, Shion stood and called to them.

"Welcome home Harry, your family will be waiting for your return."

They were the sweetest words Harry had ever heard in his life. A home and a caring family, what more could he ask for?

Once out of the palace they went to a secluded part of Sanctuary Kanon turned to Harry and said,

"Harry listen up, this is the plan we came up with, when you get back to the Dursley's life will continue on like normal until tomorrow morning. A man named Julian Solo will be coming to adopt you legally. I'll be with him, so don't worry, and another think he happens to be Poseidon. (Insert cheesy grin here) Anyway pack everything you'll need and forget clothes. Then later that night we'll go and deal with the ministry and hopefully help you god father out while at it, 'K."

Grinning like a mad man Harry nodded excitedly, already knowing that Julian Solo was the head of one of the richest companies in the world.

Saga then opened a portal leading to Harry's room, or closet really is what it seemed like.

"Wait, how I'm I going to explain all this. They'll be furious!"

"Relax well take care of it promise, now get some sleep if you can." Saga replied, sounding quit sure of himself while pushing Harry through the portal.

When the portal closed Harry was standing in the middle of his pint sized room alone.

Or maybe not so alone, there on the window sill was an eagle easily taking up the whole window space.

It was a reddish brown color with streaks of dark blue. Its face was silver much like a mask, and had silvery blue eyes rimed with gold, its eyes also held human like intelligence.

It seemed to smile at Harry before glowing faintly.

The wings became arms and hands, the talons into legs and feet, the feathers disappeared and the face of the eagle became a masked face of a human with reddish brown hair. She wore a black body suit with red leggings and a sash for a belt, her armor was blue and looked much like the eagle she once was.

Everything was silent as the mysteries lady took a few short strides across the room before holding a small hand held chest forward the Harry.

"It's for you, you will need its contents sooner or later." She said as she placed the chest in Harry's hand.

The masked woman turned to leave, when Harry snapped out of his trance.

"Wait, who are you?" he called out. The masked woman stopped before looking back over her shoulder.

"You may call me Marin Aquila, one of the female saints of Athena." With that she disappeared, the only indication Marin had been there at all was the chest Harry clutched in his hands.

Walking over to his bed, Harry sat down before he opened the chest. With a light snap of the enchanted lock it was open.

Inside was a forums account, liable to sue the Dursley's for child abuse. Searching further down Harry saw a pair of black biker gloves with steel plates on the knuckles, a dagger, a map, a rule book, a list of classes, a letter and a… rock?

Confused Harry took out the list of classes, the letter and the rock. Opening the letter to read its contents, it gave Harry access to all parts of Sanctuary aside from the amazon grounds.

Putting the letter away Harry then looked at the list of classes.

_These are the classes in which you can participate regularly or from time to time._

_Mark with an __**X**__ for the full time classes and a __*** **__for half time classes. Thank You_

_Meditation – Virgo Shaka __**X**__ Philosophy – Cepheus Albiore__*****_

_Archery – Sagittarius Aioros Physical fitness – Aquila Marin __**X**_

_Swimming – Cygnus Hyoga Astronomy – Aries Shion__*****_

_Healing – Aries Mu__*** **__Black smith – Aries Mu __**X**_

_Art – Andromeda Shun__*****__ Ship navigation – Gemini Kanon_

_Weapons – Libra Dohko __**X**__ Cooking – Taurus Aldebaran_

_Horse back – Pegasus Seiya__*****__ Politics – Gemini Saga__*****_

Harry wanted to do well in Sanctuary and had much to catch up on.

Taking out the rule book, on the first page the rules were:

1. No dislike for others because of race, gender, wealth, or intellect

2. No treading onto amazon grounds unless a female saint/ trainee

3. No lying to others

4. No self want or desire to harm others

And there were more complex rules further on.

With a sigh Harry lied down on the rock hard bed. Suddenly remembering the rock he had taken out of the chest, he lifted it up to look at it.

It looked normal really, but it had an odd feel to it, like it wasn't even a rock at all.

Sighing once again he placed the rock and his glassed on the night stand before falling asleep.

_Dream_

_When Harry opened his eyes he expected to find a misty graveyard, but instead Harry was lying on the floor of a stone building._

_It was dark and nearly impossible to see a foot passed your own nose._

_Being used to dark places that pop out of nowhere Harry just picked himself up and started to walk forward._

_Upon looking at the walls Harry noticed it looked much like the ministry of magic building._

_At the end of the supposed hallway there was a stone book pedestal, on it was a thick tomb, well over a thousand pages and a thousand years old._

_When Harry looked at the tomb's cover it was made of black leather, trimmed with gold. _

_At the center was the image of a blood red sword; on opposite sides of the hilt were two wings one black and the other white._

_Reaching forward Harry tried to open the tomb but found it was looked and needed a key to open it._

_The sound of footsteps could be heard coming up from behind Harry, as he turned swiftly to spy a man in black._

_This man had the presents of a god flowing about him._

_He had windswept black hair and deep violet eyes, shining in nonexistent light._

_He wore black and violet robes that flowed around him as though they had a life of their own._

_In his belt was a sword, the same sword that was on the tomb's cover._

"_Who are you, why are you here and why do you have the same sword as the one on the tomb!" Harry shouted at the imposing stranger._

"_Chuckle, my Harry aren't you a bundle of questions. As for the first, you already know me, and for the other questions that is my book, the "Book of Sins" it holds the knowledge of every crime _

_one has ever committed in their lifetime. The ministry has taken it to use its power for wrong, but they cannot open it, because you Harry now hold its Key." _

_The stranger started to disappear into the darkness as he spoke._

"_What do you mean I already know you, tell me who you are!" but it was too late, the stranger was already gone._

Banging on the bedroom door woke Harry from his slumber that was by no means peaceful.

"Get up boy, you have work to do!" Yelled Vernon before tromping down stairs again.

With a sigh Harry picked up his glasses from the night stand table before putting them on.

Upon standing up Harry's foot came into contact with something. Looking down was the chest Harry had been given the day before.

Smiling with remembrance Harry picked up the chest and opened it. Inside was what had been there when he had first opened the chest, but with one difference.

At the bottom of the chest there was a key, taking it out to get a closer look Harry saw it was made of a black type of metal with a milky white gem in the center of the top part of the key.

Thinking back on what the man had said in his dream Harry quickly got dressed but before he left he quickly threw all of his Hogwarts supplies into his trunk and took the dagger, rock and key

and tucked them into his pockets.

There was a knock at the front door as Harry was coming down stairs.

Seeing no one was about to get it Harry quickly ran down the rest of the stairs and to the door.

Opening up the door Harry saw a rich looking man with light blue hair and light blue eyes. The man was wearing a white business suit with silver trident broach on the collar.

Behind the man now presumed Julian Solo, was Kanon grinning like a chestier cat.

Moving out of the way Harry let them through the door way and led them into the house.

"What are you doing boyyy…" Vernon suddenly realized who had entered his home, looking out the window to the driveway; Vernon saw a sleek blue custom made corvette waiting.

"Heh heh, my apologies Mr. Solo, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Is there anything I can do for you?" by now Julian and Kanon's presents has been noticed not just by

Harry's aunt and cousin but by all of privet drive.

Smiling Julian nodded his head as he turned to Harry, shifting his head to the stairs. Harry then realizing Julian meant for Harry to fetch the papers in the chest, he bolted up stairs leaving

Julian to work out the details.

Grabbing the papers out of the chest, Harry ran all the way down into the kitchen where he saw his Uncle sign the last of the adoption papers.

Kanon then turning to Harry held out his hands for the law papers, which were gladly given to him by Harry.

"And on a final note Mr. Dursley, there is one last thing needed." Kanon then handed off the law papers to Julian then he presented them the Dursley.

Vernon's face was at first shocked then outraged.

"You have no right or proof to that claim Mr. Solo I won't have it, take the boy and get out!"

Still smiling Julian turned to Kanon and nodded, instantly Kanon replied to the silent command. Walking out across the street he knocked on the neighbor's door.

Soon coming back, Kanon handed a disk to Julian, who then held it out for everyone to see.

"Here is the proof, Mr. Dursley, your neighbors were quite kind in letting us set up a video system in their home to watch you. They also have had access to its content

as have the police, you are here by arrested for child abuse!" the last of the sentence was yelled out for the whole neighborhood to hear, Julian's happy personality gone to be

replaced with rage. Slamming his fist down on the kitchen table, smashing it to pieces with one blow.

Once again turning to Harry with barley suppressed rage, "Get your bags Harry, we leave now." clenching his hands Julian walked out of the house and spoke to the newly

arrived police officers.

Not wanting to further upset the proclaimed god of the oceans, Harry hurriedly packed what he had not this morning with Kanon's help.

Kanon easily lifted the 50 pound trunk with one hand and with the other guided Harry down stairs and outside where the Dursley's where being placed in a police car.

Later that day after moving into the Solo mansion, where Harry would stay most of his time to keep up appearances, a news cast claimed that only hours after all the pluming lines

in the Dursleys home exploded causing an evacuation of the area, an earth quake struck, swallowing the whole house. Oddly none of the other houses suffered any damage.

An: Oh Julian's mad now, Poseidon is the god of water, horses, yes horses, and earth quake's.

And can anyone guess who the man in Harry's dream was, not many people like him around.


End file.
